


Five Times Alex Surprises Maggie

by twtd



Series: Emancipation [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex is sitting there, in the middle of Kara’s living room, wearing nothing more provocative than jeans and a button down and an expectant look and heat flushes through Maggie’s body. Just like most of the things they did while they were infiltrating Roulette’s club, they’ve avoided situations where Maggie might have to do this. It blows Maggie’s mind that Alex is asking for it now. But this is one of Alex’s safe spaces and Maggie thinks that might be why she chose this moment.Or, Five Times Alex Tops From the Bottom





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie tries not to drop anything as she hands off half of the Chinese in her arms to Kara. She doesn’t understand how someone so small can eat so much but they’ve hung out enough that Maggie knows to double their order of everything whenever it’s her turn to pick up dinner for game night. 

Alex comes over and takes the other half of the food before Maggie realizes what she’s doing. She gets a peck on the cheek and a, “go sit down, Mags,” before the sisters have placed all of the food on the table and James and Winn are grabbing their orders. 

Maggie is baffled but she does as Alex says and takes her customary spot on the couch. She just settling in when Alex comes over with both of their cartons of food, hands both to Maggie, along with a pair of chopsticks, and then settles next to her. Maggie tries to give Alex her food back but she just gets a subtle head shake and a raised eyebrow. Maggie tilts her head in confusion but goes along with it. She lifts her arm and Alex settles under it, lounging there as she opens the cartons one by one then holds them out. 

The lightbulb finally goes off and Maggie blinks in sudden understanding. Alex wants… 

Alex is sitting there, in the middle of Kara’s living room, wearing nothing more provocative than jeans and a button down and an expectant look and heat flushes through Maggie’s body. Just like most of the things they did while they were infiltrating Roulette’s club, they’ve avoided situations where Maggie might have to do this. It blows Maggie’s mind that Alex is asking for it now. But this is one of Alex’s safe spaces and Maggie thinks that might be why she chose this moment.  

So Maggie starts eating and she starts feeding Alex and she tries to pay attention to the game their playing. It’s hard though when she keeps looking at Alex’s lips wrapped around the chopsticks.  

It’s the first time she’s done something so overtly submissive around Kara and James and Winn but to their credit none of them says a thing. They just continue eating and Maggie wonders when she might get this chance again because Chinese is too messy for Alex to eat out of her fingers and suddenly she wants that like she’s never wanted it with anyone before. 

Maggie keeps feeding Alex until she gets another subtle head shake, then she goes back to her own food because somewhere in there she completely stopped eating. She also completely stopped paying attention to the game they’re playing. She loses badly but for once she doesn’t mind at all. She’s already thinking about how to reward Alex when they get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie pauses her tv when she hears the knock on her door. There aren’t many people who would show up at her apartment unannounced and it makes her wary. She grabs her gun and checks the peep hole. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Alex. It’s the work of moments to unlock her door. Once she does, she can see how exhausted, how strung out, how jittery Alex looks. 

“Hey, get in here.” Maggie puts her gun down and ushers Alex inside. They haven’t seen each other in almost a week, both too busy with work to make the timing work out. Seeing Alex now, Maggie wonders if maybe she should have tried to insist they get together, if she should have checked on Alex rather than waiting for Alex to come to her. 

“Thanks,” Alex’s arms are wrapped around her own waist and she looks like she’s either going to fall down or break apart. Maggie puts an arm around Alex’s shoulders. She tries to guide Alex toward the couch but Alex only makes it as far at the bench in the entryway before she collapses. She rests her head against the wall. “I haven’t slept in 72 hours, the mission went to hell, and I just…” Alex sighs and closes her eyes. “I didn’t want to be alone.” 

Maggie runs her fingers through Alex’s hair and it draws a quiet moan from Alex’s lips. “Then I’m glad you came over.” Maggie keeps combing Alex’s hair. “Do you want to get into bed?” 

“I think I’m too wired to sleep.” Alex says even though her eyes are bloodshot. “Can we…” Alex drifts for a moment then comes back. “Can we just sit on the couch and watch whatever…” She motions toward the tv. 

“Sure, baby, but you have to get up for me.” Alex nods and heaves back onto her feet and they walk together toward the couch. Alex resists when Maggie tries to pull her down though. Maggie looks at her questioningly.

Alex shakes her head. “Too much clothing. Feel disgusting,” And there in the middle of Maggie’s living room, Alex strips off all of her clothing. It isn’t meant to be sexy but somehow Maggie can’t take her eyes off of Alex. 

Once she’s naked, Alex pushes Maggie down against the arm of the couch and then sprawls across the rest of it. She puts her head on Maggie’s lap and just exists there as Maggie presses play and the sound of quiet voices fills the apartment. Alex nuzzles into Maggie’s thigh and Maggie goes back to running a hand through Alex’s hair, down her arm, across her shoulders, soothing her with touch and hopefully getting her to relax. When she looks down ten minutes later, Alex is dead to the world. Maggie covers her with a blanket and goes back to watching her show. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s early on a Saturday morning and Alex is curled into Maggie’s side. She’s awake but her eyes are still closed and Maggie can just tell that her brain is working on some complicated problem even though she seems completely relaxed. 

Maggie trails a hand down Alex’s spine, “Are you going to share or should I get up and start on breakfast?”  

“Mmmm…,” Alex tightens her arms around Maggie as she nuzzles into her neck. “Can we just stay in bed today?” 

“If I say yes, will you tell me what it is you’re thinking about?” Maggie kisses Alex’s forehead. 

“I think we should move in together.” 

Maggie looks down at Alex. “So that’s what’s gotten you thinking so hard? Were you worried I would say no?” 

Alex smiles. “No. I was certain you were going to say yes.” 

Maggie laughs, “So then what are you so concerned about?” 

Alex leans in and cups Maggie’s face and draws her into a soft, deep kiss as she rolls on top of Maggie. She skims her fingers over Maggie’s ribs and stomach, then lightly over her breasts. Maggie’s barely reacting to Alex’s touch but she can see the signs of Maggie’s growing arousal. 

“I was trying to figure out how to get you to get rid of that old couch you seem to love so much.” She scrunches up her nose as she smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex want to go dancing. Alex never wants to go dancing but it’s been just over a week since Maggie collared Alex and Alex wants to celebrate. So they’re going dancing. Maggie has quickly learned that when Alex wants something, really wants something, she’s powerless to resist her. So she puts on a tight skirt and a low cut top, sans bra, and goes to the club where Alex is meeting her. 

When she gets there, she doesn’t see Alex anywhere but she does see plenty of naked skin, of subs on their knees, on leashes, in various positions around the outside of the room. The dance floor looks like it’s just moments away from turning into an orgy. She can’t believe that _this_ is the club Alex wanted to come to but _damn._  

She’s at the bar getting a drink when she feels Alex’s warm arms wrap around her and she relaxes into the touch. She feels bare skin against her back and something cold and there are thin cuffs around Alex’s wrists. They look like they match her collar.

“Can I have a sip, babe?” Alex grabs Maggie’s drink without waiting for permission. The glass is still in Alex’s hands when Maggie spins around, then nearly swallows her tongue. It’s good that Alex is holding the drink because otherwise the glass would be in broken shards on the floor. 

Because Alex is wearing… almost nothing. Tight leather boy shorts are the only actual piece of clothing on her body. Her skin is glowing. There’s a cascade of threadlike gold chains draped between her nipples and there’s an equally delicate chain trailing from Alex’s collar and Maggie can barely breathe. How on Earth did she get so lucky? This night is going to be torture. For both of them because if Maggie is going to suffer, Alex is going to suffer with her. She reaches out a hand to touch but she doesn’t even know where to start.  

Alex finishes Maggie’s drink and slides it back to the bartender. “She’s going to need another one of those,” she smirks and the bartender chuckles as she pours Maggie another. Alex takes the drink and presses it into Maggie’s hand. “Have you recovered yet?”

“I don’t know.” Maggie finally shakes herself out of her dazed state. “You look… I don’t have words.” 

Alex takes her leash and presses it into Maggie’s free hand. “Good thing we’re not here to talk.” Alex slides closer. “Now finish your drink where we can go dance.” 

And God do they dance. Alex leads them into the mass of bodies on the dance floor and she starts moving and her already hard nipples somehow get harder from the movement of the chains. She presses her ass into Maggie’s hips and pulls her hands around to her stomach giving Maggie permission to let them roam and _Maggie didn’t know Alex could dance like that._ Alex seems completely at ease, as if she’s becoming one with the music, as if the pounding bass is sinking into her bones and Maggie can barely keep up. Then Alex is pushing one of Maggie’s hands under her shorts and she so, so, so wet that Maggie’s hands just slip over Alex’s clit and Alex is shuddering in her arms. Maggie never thought Alex would let her make her come in public but apparently there are things she still doesn’t know about Alex and damn, she can’t wait to find them all out. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey baby,” Maggie tilts her head up for the kiss Alex drops on her lips. “You’re here early.”

“I know but J’onn told me to get out, so…” Alex shrugs as she leans against the edge Maggie’s desk. “I don’t mind waiting.” Maggie had dropped Alex off at work that morning and they’d arranged to meet up at the station at the end of the day. “I’ll be right back,” Alex says as she stands up and heads off to the station’s locker room. 

Maggie’s eyes follow her for a moment but then she returns to her paperwork, certain that Alex is merely putting her helmet into Maggie’s locker. But then Alex saunters back into the bullpen in significantly less clothing, just those damned leather boy shorts and her bra. It makes the collar around her neck much more conspicuous. Alex only gets like this when’s she feeling insecure or playful and she’s guessing it’s the latter. She can’t help but stare as Alex saunters toward her desk. She trails a finger over Maggie’s shoulders, definitely playful then, as she passes her to get to the other side of her desk. Then she drops to the floor and rests against the drawers. A hiss is the only hint that the metal is cold against her skin. 

The rest of the bullpen has gone silent. It isn’t forbidden to keep subs in the station but it’s rare. Too much can happen too quickly. Alex is the only one there at the moment. But then, Alex understands the job better than most and she can take care of herself, no matter what she’s wearing. Today, she seem’s content to just wait for Maggie to get off. 

Maggie clears her throat and glares at her colleagues and thankfully they take the hint and get back to work without the captain having to come out and say anything. 

Of course then Maggie has to actually focus on her paperwork. It’s harder than it was before, and damn she wants to get home, but gets a little easier when she drops a hand to the top of Alex’s head and cards her fingers through her hair. 

Alex has gotten lost in thought when Maggie finally finishes. She has to shake Alex’s shoulder and she can see in Alex’s eyes that she’s right on the edge of dropping into subspace and Maggie is amazed at the amount of trust Alex is putting in her. She leans down where no one else in the station can hear her and whispers, “Come on, baby, let’s go home.” She helps Alex up and walks her back to the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best! You can find me on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
